xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Turles
Turles (ターレス, Tāresu; lit. "Tullece") is a space-pirate Saiyan who was once a member of the Saiyan Army under the Galactic Frieza Army, but he went defunct and off into the cosmos to conquer planets for himself with his group of henchmen known as the Turles Crusher Corps. He is the main antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Appearance Aside from a different skin tone and spikiness of his hair, Turles looks exactly the same as Goku does in the early portion of Dragon Ball Z. Their slight difference in hairstyle is that Turles is given at least two "devil horns" (this spikiness of his hair is excluded for Ghost Turles' appearance in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans remake, but Turles still has this in every other appearances). In the Dragon Ball Z: Anime Film Comics, it is stated that the reason why Turles and Goku look alike is because the facial patterns of each warrior are similar within the low-rank Saiyans. Turles wears gray and black Battle Armor. Out of all the low-class soldiers wearing Scouters in the series, Turles is the only one whose Scouter lens is red. In the film itself, Turles says that he looks like Goku because they are low-class and because the low-class don't have many distinct physical looks. In the poster for the showing of The Tree of Might, Pink, and Kennosuke-sama at the 1990 Toei Anime Fair, Turles is featured with Battle Armor that is white with a dark blue chest plate and gauntlets, and yellow shoulder pads. Personality Turles was developed to be 'Kakarot', the personality of Goku that was erased when the latter fell from a cliff. Therefore, Turles is shown to be merciless, prideful and confident. His cruel treatment of Gohan proves that he cares little to nothing for others, shown again when he reveals no sadness what-so-ever when Goku defeats his loyal subordinates. As with many other villains before and after him, his main objective is to conquer the universe, though he plans on doing so by using his Tree of Might, even if it means killing so many innocent people in the process. He also seems to enjoy sake and finds pleasure in seeing others suffer, as how he laughed when Goku was being attacked by his own son. Biography Background Turles is a lower class Saiyan warrior. Though he appears to be around the same age as Goku, Turles is older. The Supplemental Daizenshuu adds that when Goku was born, Turles should have already been a first-rate warrior.1 Turles had presumably already left Planet Vegeta on his own accord long before it was destroyed by Frieza. He learned of the fruit of the Tree of Might and then used extract from the Tree of Might to revive two members of the extremely intelligent Beenz people from fossils, the brothers Rasin and Lakasei. The two brothers then built Turles' spaceship and the rest of their ordinance.3 Wanting to do as he pleased in the universe, Turles traveled around destroying planets, eating the fruits of the Tree of Might and gaining more allies. The medley of ragtag thugs he gathered are called the Turles Crusher Corps. He and his men all got stronger by repeatedly planting the Tree on planets and eating its fruit.3 Nearly thirty years after Planet Vegeta's destruction, Turles and his squad of henchmen make their way toward Earth to check up on the Saiyan called Kakarot. Supplemental Daizenshuu says that since Turles knew in advance that Goku was on Earth, he might have had an interest in the famously brave Bardock and his son.1 The Tree of Might Turles seeks out a planet that he would be able to plant the seed of the Tree of Might on, so he can eat the fruit and become exponentially stronger than before. After his arrival to Earth, Turles mainly watches the battle between his men and the Z Fighters from his spaceship. He does not appear until he sees Gohan defeating one of his men, single-handedly. He muses at the kid's strength and soon realizes that he is the son of Kakarot (Goku). Gohan is shocked to find that he has almost an identical appearance to his father, and is also in fact a Saiyan. Turles asks him to join his team, but Gohan refuses his offer. Piccolo soon comes to Gohan's rescue, but is defeated easily. Turles soon sees that Gohan has grown back his tail. He quickly creates a Power Ball and forces Gohan to look at it. Helpless, Gohan transforms into a Great Ape and goes on a rampage, harming Goku. He abruptly stops when he sees his friend Icarus in the area. He stops and, thanks to his innocence, plays around with Icarus. However, Turles attacks Icarus, provoking Gohan. To Turles' surprise, Gohan is able to control himself and specifically attack Turles. Goku cuts his tail off before Gohan can be hit with Turles' deadly attack. Goku promises Gohan to defeat Turles. With the Z Warriors defeated with much ease, Turles' men all attack Goku. Watching at the sidelines, Turles is ambushed by Piccolo. Turles is able to survive Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon at point blank range, and with one blast, Turles defeats Piccolo. With a single Kaio-ken, Goku defeats all of Turles' men with a single hit each, all falling at the same time. To the anger of Turles, Goku's power continues to increase. Turles battles Goku one-on-one, realizing that he has underestimated Goku. Eventually, Turles successfully grabs and eats one of the fruits, which causes his strength to increase dramatically. Even with Kaio-ken times ten (times twenty in the FUNimation dub), Goku is unable to topple Turles, with Turles greatly injuring Goku, scorching his back with a couple of energy blasts. With Goku apparently finished, Turles makes quick work of the remaining Z Fighters, and walks underneath the Tree of Might to gloat on his victory (not before countering a Spirit Bomb made by Goku). However, he is confronted once again by Goku. In a stand-off, Goku's Spirit Bomb overpowers Turles's ki blast, carrying him up the Tree of Might's trunk and causing a massive explosion which destroys both Turles and the Tree. Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Phantom versions of Turles, Cooler, Lord Slug and Frieza appear when the Z Fighters reach the last of the Destron Gas generators. In the battle, Turles decides to fight against Gohan, and he is being beaten by the young half-Saiyan until the pollution caused by the gas weakens Gohan and the other Z Fighters. Turles prepares a combined energy wave attack with the other Ghost Warriors, and they are about to finish the Z Fighters when Bulma appears and shuts down the Destron Gas generator. This gives Gohan the opportunity to take down Turles, as well as the other Z Fighters to take down their respective Ghost Warrior opponents. Power ; The Tree of Might Despite being considered a low-class Saiyan warrior, Turles' base power level is higher than that of other Saiyans of that tier. He is able to effortlessly beat Piccolo (before eating any fruit) whose power level is at 18,000 (the same as Cui's and Vegeta's during the Saiyan Saga according to various sources). This could be due to his travels across the galaxies making him stronger as he ravaged countless planets. Turles calculates Goku's power level at over 30,000. When a battle ensues, Goku initially has an edge; driving him back, though Turles is able to fend off Goku's assault. This shows that Turles' power level before eating the fruit is in-between 18,000 and 30,000. After taking a bite out of one of the Fruit of the Tree of Might and having his power amplified many times over, Turles easily defeats Goku he's using Kaio-ken times ten with ease after this, which would place his new power over 300,000. Turles also eats another fruit after beating Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu, which could have boost his power to even greater heights, although by how much is unknown, though if the fruit of the Tree of Might increases its consumer's power level by a set multiplier each time (which is more likely due to both fruits being charged with the same planet's energy), then Turles' power would have grown to be somewhere in the low millions. However, he is ultimately bested by Goku's second Spirit Bomb (King Kai describes this as a Super Spirit Bomb of sorts since it was formed from the fruit of the tree). ; Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans OVA Ghost Turles is able to put up a fight somewhat against Super Saiyan Teen Gohan. ; Statements by authors and Guidebooks The movie pamphlet states that Turles has a power level of 19,000 during this point. After eating a piece of fruit from the Tree of Might, Turles' power level increased dramatically; over 300,000 according to the movie pamphlet. It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, Turles was stronger than Dr. Wheelo but weaker than Lord Slug. ; Video games In several video games Turles is shown in his Great Ape form, since this state amplifies it's users power by 10x base, Turles' power would grow much higher thanks to the power he gained from the Tree of Might. In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans game Ghost Turles and Ghost Slug together are able to hold their own against the Z Fighters, but are ultimately defeated. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – Like most characters in the series, Turles can manipulate his ki''to push him off the ground and take flight. * '''Finger Beam' – An energy blast he fires it from his index and middle fingertips. Turles uses this to attack Icarus in order to make Gohan angry and draw out his Great Ape form. * Fruit of the Tree of Might – Turles eats a piece of Fruit from the Tree of Might, drastically raising his power level. Used twice during The Tree of Might. ** Resurrection – Using essence from the Tree of Might's fruit, Turles can bring someone back to life, even if they have been long dead. He used it to bring the two Beenz brothers Rasin and Lakasei back to life from their fossils. * Kill Driver – Turles creates a fiery ring of ki and launches it at his opponents, releasing a massive explosion that is strong enough to kill a Great Ape. * Full Power Energy Barrage Wave – Turles releases a rapid barrage of purple energy spheres at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. * I'll Dig Your Grave! – Turles punches the opponent, followed by a knee strike to the air. Then, he knocks the opponent to the ground, followed by a Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. Turles used this attack against Goku towards the end of the film. * Meteor Break – Turles charges at the foe and knees them into the air, then flies up to them in midair, knees them in the stomach and smashes them down to the ground, then right before the foe hits the ground, Turles charges down at them, knees them in the stomach again. Then to finish them off, he blasts the helpless enemy with the same column of energy that he used against Piccolo in the film. It isUltimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Rock Crusher – A knee strike technique used as part of the Meteor Break. Turles signature attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. * Calamity Blaster – A large and powerful beam of energy. Turles used this twice to counter Goku's Spirit Bombs. Named in Raging Blast 2. * Power Ball – By combining his ki with the planet's atmosphere, Turles can create a ball of condensed Blutz rays, which simulates the effects of a full moon, allowing him to transform into a Great Ape. In the FUNimation dub, he calls this technique a Moon Blast. * Regeneration – Ghost Turles can regenerate using Destron Gas, and also in his playable appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Chou Makouhou – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Chou Makouhou Barrage – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Chou Makousen – Great Ape Turles' Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Howl – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Explosive Wave – One of Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Dragonthrow – Turles uses this throw in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Mind Break – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. Forms and transformations Tree of Might fruit power up After eating fruit from the Tree of Might Turles' power increases greatly. His body also immediately increases in muscle mass dramatically, before quickly receding back to its normal shape. It is unknown whether or not Turles' body would have been permanently bulked up had he managed to eat all the Tree of Might fruit while on Earth. Great Ape Like all Saiyans with a tail, Turles can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or similar sources). Though he has never transformed in the movie or OVA, and he states that he would lose his wits if he does. He is shown transformed in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. King of Destruction Turles King of Destruction Turles is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5. In this form, his pupils and irises vanish. He gains a Majin symbol on his forehead like most Kings of Destruction do. Video game appearances Turles appears as a Ghost Warrior in the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and its Playdia adaption Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen, but is eventually killed again, this time by Gohan. In an alternate ending in the Playdia version, Turles ends up killing Gohan instead. In addition to the Ghost Warrior version of Turles who appears as a boss, Mirage Turles (ターレスミラージュ; a green-skinned Turles with pink armor) and Phantom Turles (ターレスファントム; purple-skinned Turles with blue armor) appear as regular enemies in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. He made his first appearance as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, featuring a never before seen Great Ape transformation.4 His Great Ape form in the game is typical of untrained lower-class soldiers, and cannot control his mind (as he had implied in the film itself). Turles is also a playable character in his base and Great Ape forms in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and he is playable only in his base form in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 . In the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes he is playable in base and King of Destruction states, additionally Ghost Warrior Turles is playable. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, there is special dialogue between Turles and Goku while he is a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, or a Super Saiyan 3 where, upon seeing Goku's transformed state, he says "What? No, this is impossible!" If Turles wins, he will say to Goku "You surprised me a little, but not much." In Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and Raging Blast 2, if he gets mistaken for Goku, he will say: "Sorry, but you've mistaken me for someone else." Gohan mistakes Turles for his father in these games, due to Turles sharing physical similarities with Goku. Turles also has special dialogue with Goten, where he correctly assumes that he is Goku's other son. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and the next installment, Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Turles and Vegeta have a special pre-battle conversation (he and King Vegeta have the same dialogue). Vegeta starts it by saying "Your face is utterly disgusting!", to which Turles replies by saying "Well, this brings back memories." In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Turles has a special in-battle conversation with Vegeta and his two Saiyan partners, Nappa and Raditz: he says "Together we would be the strongest force in the universe!" as an offer for them to join him, but all Saiyans respectively refuse, saying "I don't like the way you look" (Vegeta), "What does garbage like you want with me?" (Nappa), and "I don't like your attitude" (Raditz). If Turles wins the battle, he will say to each of the defeated Saiyans: "Aww...The Princess of all Saiyans" (Vegeta), "Hehehe...I was expecting more from an elite warrior" (Nappa), and "Beg for your life on your knees and I will forgive you" (Raditz). Turles also has a special pre-battle quote with Kid Goku. Upon seeing Turles, Kid Goku states that Turles has a tail like him; Turles, in response, is surprised to see a Saiyan child (Kid Goku) on the planet he is on and says "To think there'd be a Saiyan child here of all places". If Turles wins, he will say to Kid Goku "Go home and cry to your mother". While he does not appear in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, in Bardock's arcade mode Bardock will ask Gohan if he is the son of Turles upon meeting him. A Shapeshifting Time Patroller named Tennile will occasionally attempt to transform into Turles however has trouble getting Turles hair to look right and Turles' armor is an object of clothing for the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. If the Future Warrior wears Turles' Battle Suit and talks to Vegeta while he is their Master, Vegeta will notice them wearing it and say it is strange and wonders who wore it, to which the Future Warrior will reveal it is Turles' armor. Vegeta is surprised to hear there was another Saiyan survivor and asks if he is still alive to which the Future Warrior will imply he isn't and Vegeta will conclude Turles must have been a weakling. Voice actors and actresses * Japanese: Masako Nozawa * English dubs: ** Ocean Group dub: Ward Perry ** AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus ** FUNimation dub: Chris Patton * Latin American dub: Mario Castañeda * Portuguese dubs: ** Brazilian: Cassius Romero (Theatrical/VHS), Sérgio Corsetti (TV) ** Portuguese: Henrique Feist * Catalan dub: Josep Maria Mas * French dub: Fréderic Bouraly * Valencian dub: Marti Pich * Italian dub: Luca Sandri (TV dub), Massimo de Ambrosis (VHS dub) * German dub: Dennis Schmidt-Foß * Greek dub: Rafaello Georgitsis * Thai dub: Kaiwan Wattanakrai Trivia * Turles' name is a pun on the vegetable "lettuce". The name is written out as ターレス, Tāresu. If the first two syllables are rearranged, it becomes レタース, retāsu. Ignoring the elongated "a" sound, it becomes the accurate Japanese spelling of "lettuce", レタス retasu. * In the European AB Group English dub (better known as the "Big Green" dub) and Danish dub, Turles states he is Goku's brother. This was likely a way of explaining their physical similarities for those versions. * In the AB Group dub, Turles also claimed that he had just eaten a fruit from the Tree of Might (called the "Sacred Tree" in this version) after Goku defeats his henchmen. In all the other English dubs, as well as the original Japanese dub, he only consumes its fruit while fighting Goku. * Turles is the only character who actually manages to destroy a Spirit Bomb. Even Frieza and Kid Buu, both of whom are significantly stronger than Turles, only managed to slow it down or repel it outright, respectively. However it should be noted that the Tree of Might had drained most of the energy from Earth so there was very little energy used to make it. Also the Spirit Bombs used on Frieza and Kid Buu contained much more energy, the Large Spirit Bomb contained energy from Namek and the its surrounding planets, while the Super Spirit Bomb contained the energy of every one on Earth, New Namek, and Other World. Thus Turles was only able to destroy a Spirit Bomb created from what little energy remained on Earth and Turles was later killed along with the Tree of Might by a Spirit Bomb created by the Earth's energy contained in the Tree of Might itself. * In Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Turles claims that his hatred for the Saiyans is greater than Frieza's, Cooler's and Lord Slug's, an arguably hypocritical sentiment. However, this Turles is merely aphantom, which could explain the irony in his statement when the real Turles actually displayed noticeable pride in his Saiyan heritage in The Tree of Might. * In some games, Turles' alternate costumes have his Battle Armor colored similar to Tora's and a Scouter with a lens colored similar to Tarble's. * In the original Japanese dub and many international dubs, Turles shares the same voice actor as Goku or has a similar voice, although this is not the case in the three official North American Tree of Might dubs. * In the edited three-part Saban dub, Turles mutters to himself "huh, a Spirit Bomb? This can't be!" moments before Goku uses the attack. This would imply that Turles had encountered the technique before or met King Kai, although it should be noted that the line is not present in any other version. * In the early English dubs, Turles' blue armor appears purple, due to the saturation filters FUNimationapplied to the original Japanese footage. This was corrected in their subsequent blu-ray releases. * In the DBH trailers and Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans remake, Turles lacks the "devil horn" hairs on his head. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Big Bad Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Hidden Power Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Armor Users Category:Tacticians Category:Transformation Category:Tail Category:Size-Shifter Category:Animagus Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Twins Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Sole Survivor Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mercenary Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Saiyan Category:Deceased Category:Murder Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Wanderers Category:Time Travelers Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Warmonger Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Accelerated Bone Growth Category:Movie Characters Category:Necromancy Category:Warrior Category:Planet Buster Category:Nature Energy Users Category:Boss Battle Category:Mafia Boss Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Siblings Category:Murdered